The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a printer includes various units for forming an image on a sheet. Examples of the units include a fixing unit that heats and presses a toner image carried on a sheet to fix the toner image to the sheet, a drum unit having a photosensitive drum and the like for forming the toner image.
These units are detachably mounted on an apparatus body via a locking member, are detached from the apparatus body by unlocking the locking member as needed, and are mounted again on the apparatus body after repair or replacement of new units.
An example of the locking member for locking the fixing unit to the apparatus body will be described. The locking member has a claw part that is engaged with a hook engaging part provided in the apparatus body. The fixing unit has a pair of handles interlocking with the locking member. The fixing unit is mounted on the apparatus body such that the pair of handles are directed to an opening side of the apparatus body. The opening is closed by an opening and closing cover. When detaching the fixing unit, the aforementioned opening and closing cover is opened and the pair of handles are grasped by both hands and rotated inward. In this way, the locking member is rotated and the engagement between the claw part and the hook engaging part is released. In this way, the fixing unit can be taken out of the apparatus body.